Bad Rememberance
by Sun Myano
Summary: The Sun Myano parallelic universe is back.Now Sun's about to die.But there's a possible rescue.In the further chapters you can see what happens to a Gatie when she likes Yu and has read too much of Pearl S.Buck.Danger kitshy-and-silly-alert!
1. Strange Sickness

Okay, something dramatically shaped. I always wanted to write something like that. Please don't see it too serious and don't tell me that it is rubbish.  
  
For this story I've decided to bring Sun back into the race. (I'll let her be one of the very important characters this time.)  
  
Another An.:(If you find this whole stuff too curious, imagine that this is some kind of parallel universe.)  
  
Warning, I read some Pearl S. Buck. You can see that 1% influence.  
  
Have fun with that chaos of emotion, fear and the whole lot of pseudo- Asian,Yu-ish trash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you hear me? Hey, I know you can, come on."  
  
Since Sun was back, she had not talked much and for a whole lot of hours she did not even react on anybody trying to talk to her. Though everybody instead of him gave up attempting, Jack was not willing to give it up. She was through so much, but nobody thought that it would take her so long to get better or that things would become that worse with her. The core of the problem were just long suppressed memories from the first time it happened to her. For this second time it was just an accident that a Goa'Uld took possess of her. The Tok'ra managed to get it back out of her after a luckily very short time. But the memories of the first time were back very strong inside of her mind.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
She had spoken to him quietly but she did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've killed them."  
  
Sun could not forget it, Jack saw. The Jaffa and the other people she had to kill by the time she was Goa'Uld two years ago.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
Sun started sobbing quietly. Jack took his arm around her by reflex. At normal circumstances Sun would not have appreciated this act but she was so apathetic that she said nothing to it. But then her opinion of it suddenly changed.  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
The intervals between talk and rejection slowly went longer. But this was the only progress that could be seen. So Jack left Sun's quarters. Outside the others were waiting for him.  
  
"How did it go?", Sam asked.  
  
"Better, but not much."  
  
"I wish I could try to talk to her", Jonas sighed.  
  
"She won't accept that. Remember what happened the last time", Sam refreshed his memory.  
  
This moment Janet left the elevator. She walked over to the others.  
  
"How's the situation?"  
  
"You can try to get to her, I think."  
  
Sam looked at Janet worried. "Do you have the infection under control?"  
  
"Well, I think so. I still don't know why the scar doesn't stop being that sore. But it isn't so serious if the temperature doesn't get higher than it is now."  
  
"I don't know how it would be if Sun wouldn't even allow to let her infection be treated."  
  
"You are right. I'm asking myself the same."  
  
Janet opened the door to the quarters and went inside slowly. Sam looked at the others and told them that she had to do some research, then she left. Jonas, Jack and Teal'C remained standing in the corridor.  
  
"I still don't understand this all. What happened and what is it that makes her so down?", Jonas asked looking around for an answer. Jack told him what he knew about the happenings.  
  
"Well, nobody is so sure of it. The only thing Sun had told till now is that it was an accident. I'm still wondering how she made it back here. I promise you, when this all is over I'll never let her go anywhere without knowing that everything's save there."  
  
Now Teal'C continued by telling Jonas the whole background to her present situation.  
  
"Two years ago Sun was made a Goa'Uld by Apophis. After some weeks we got her back away from him. After it all her mind was full of bad memories. They were about killings and torture she had to see and do as a helpless host. That time we were at least able to talk about it."  
  
"That's absolutely a bad remembrance. But I still don't understand why she doesn't accept any help from us all and lets just Janet and Jack come close to her."  
  
"She just told me that she does not want to ask seeing her in that bad condition out of you."  
  
"She does not want to see Major Carter or me because of the presence inside us."  
  
"There's a rest of presence inside me as well, that is what I don't understand. Why can I get so close to her? Has anybody an idea?"  
  
Both Jonas and Teal'C shook their head.  
  
This moment Janet left Sun's quarters. She looked up and answered the unspoken question that was on the faces of the three men.  
  
"The infection went a bit better. She is sleeping now."  
  
Jonas suggested Jack and Teal'C to come to the library with him. So the three went there and talked for a time. Then Teal'C went to do his Kel'Noreem. As Jonas had finished the second book and began to read a third one Jack decided to go to his quarters to sleep, what he had not done for over a day. Some hours passed, then the sleep was over for him and he felt the need to look after Sun once again.  
  
The sedation went over to a fitful natural sleep. Sun saw all the happenings once again. It was just a nightmare but it all seemed absolutely real, the pain, the screams - their faces. Sun woke up freezing, with sweat all over her body and her face covered with tears. In the darkness that surrounded her she felt a presence.  
  
"Jack?", She whispered.  
  
"I'm here. It's all right, don't you cry. Everything's okay."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
Suddenly Sun started shivering all over. Jack helped her to lie down again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm calling Fraiser."  
  
Jack left and returned a minute later, Janet arrived thirty seconds after him. Sun was about to loose consciousness now. She stopped shivering and was breathing heavily. Janet knelt down beside her.  
  
"I don't understand this. Her temperature raised up to 106 degrees. The infection went more worse than before. She should be taken to infirmary immediately."  
  
Sun was taken to infirmary. Jack sat beside her bed the whole night through. Janet tried everything that she could to get the infection under control again. But Sun's condition had not improved the next morning. Janet was not willing to give up. But she had no more idea what to do. She did absolutely not like what she had to tell General Hammond and the others.  
  
"Sun's condition has gotten more than worse. I did not get the infection under control, yet and there is not a big chance that I will. I got over to give her antipyretics to keep the temperature on a constant level. I don't know if Sun will make it through."  
  
An hour later Sun woke up for some minutes. Janet immediately was by her side.  
  
"Hey. How do you feel?"  
  
We both know how I feel. So why do you ask? Sun answered telepathically.  
  
"You are causing us a lot of sorrow. I don't know what else I should do with you."  
  
This time Sun spoke to Janet. Her voice was very weak, not more than a whisper.  
  
"Jan, please listen carefully now. I've maybe found a way out. I know Jack won't like it. But there's the possibility that Yu can help me."  
  
"How? Sun, please don't..."  
  
But it was too late Sun went unconscious again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"Yu? Is she crazy?" Jack tried hard not to get loud but he actually did.  
  
"Sir, I don't think she is. Do you remember how they are related?"  
  
"Related, Carter? Yes, unfortunately I remember it. I tried to forget about this. But that's not a reason."  
  
"With all due respect, Colonel. What else can we do? Her temperature has reached 107 degrees. She can't suffer it any longer. When there is not a big wonder happening, she has at least one more day."  
  
"So bad?", Jonas asked shocked.  
  
General Hammond looked around. "If this is the last possibility, we should give it a try. And she wants it so. We will send Lord Yu a message." 


	2. Rescue?

"We received an answer from Lord Yu.He will send two of his Jaffa to take Sun."  
  
General Hammond glanced at Janet. "Doctor?"  
  
"Her condition is normally not good enough for that but I'll try my best to stabilize her for transport."  
  
"Sounds as if it's really the last chance", Jack sighed.  
  
"Yes, Colonel", Janet responded softly and stood up. Then she left the room to go back to infirmary.  
  
"But it's a realistic one she has," Sam assured.  
  
"Sure, Carter?"  
  
"Sure, sir."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"You'll be all right. They are coming to take you." Janet stroke some hair out of Sun's face.  
  
Thank you. This was the last Sun could tell Janet telepathically before her mind went completely dark. 


	3. Back To Life

Disorientation and confusion finally vanished. Sun realized that she was in her rooms at Yu's palace. On the floor next to her bed sat her servant Li waiting for her to awake. Sun tried to sit up but her muscles did not respond properly. Li was immediately by her side to help her. "Careful", she whispered. Sun lay her hand on Li's shoulder and nodded slowly. The servant sat down on the floor again.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not very well."  
  
"How else should it be. We all were so anxious about your condition. You did not seem to make it. But you proved your strength once again."  
  
"Strength? No, it was fate."  
  
"If you want so."  
  
Li began to open the thick plaits she must have made Sun while she had been sleeping. Then she began to comb Sun's hair carefully.  
  
"Do you remember anything of the last days?"  
  
"Almost nothing."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"You sang for me."  
  
"Yes I did. Do you want to try getting up?"  
  
Sun nodded. So Li helped her to get out of bed then she took Sun's arm and supported her so that she could walk over to a cushion on the floor, where she finally helped her to sit down slowly. Then Li fetched a bowl of hot water and began to clean Sun's face and arms.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Yes of course. No other flower makes a lady so sweet-scented."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"You already know it."  
  
Sun smiled a bit about that.  
  
Li was finished and stood up. She walked over to the big old chest in which she kept Sun's dresses and took out Sun's favorite silvery silk robe with the pink flower design on it. Then she came back with it and helped her misstress to stand up and to dress herself. Having finished that she finally fixed Sun's hair in a knot.  
  
"Now you are beautiful again."  
  
"Come on , I couldn't have looked so awful."  
  
Li bowed her head a bit sideways, half-closed her eyes and looked at Sun from up to down. "Hm.If you mean so."  
  
That moment Jarren entered the room. Sun was a bit astounded of that, normally Yu's lo'ta never entered her rooms and stayed miles away from the complex all the ladies in waiting and their servants lived in. More astounding was the fact that he brought her tea. Usually this was a task one of her servants fulfilled.  
  
"Jarren. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm bringing you tea."  
  
"It's unusual to see you doing that. "  
  
"An order of Lord Yu."  
  
Jarren set the cup down in front of Sun and filled it with tea.  
  
"There must be somebody really concerned. Anything else he wants you to do or tell me?"  
  
"Nothing else but he wanted to see you when you're better."  
  
"I see.Tell him I'm ready for audience whenever he wants me to."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jarren bowed, then turned around.  
  
"Ah and Jarren, remember what I told you about bowing when the boss doesn't look."  
  
He turned back around.  
  
"Scrubbing the floor is not my task?"  
  
"Good. So please think of it next time."  
  
The lo'ta nodded lightly and left.  
  
Li looked at Sun shaking her head. "This is not wise of you."  
  
"Maybe it is not. But somehow..." Sun smiled thinly at her servant.  
  
"Would you like to go out to the courtyard?"  
  
"Fine transition. But if you help me up I will do you the favour." 


	4. Explanations

Li helped Sun up. Luckily walking went easier for her now. But for safety's sake her servant stayed walking close behind her. There were some other women out in the courtyard. They were quietly talking in this beautiful, very old Cantonese dialect Sun liked so much, amazingly she managed to learn speaking it fluently after a quite short time. As they saw Sun they stopped talking and clustered round her to tell her how relieved they were about her getting better. Sun knew all the women around her by name and position. Most of them were servants, some had the state of a lady in waiting of whom Sun did not really understand the sense. Lord Yu had no proper need or use for them. But such thing was nothing to ask him about.  
  
Unfortunately the person Sun has wanted to meet was not present. It was the only Goa'Uld female that lived at the palace. Sun did not remember her name. She was a healer and had often had her share on saving Sun and other people important to her. So she must have had this time as well. There was some need for Sun to talk about the whole thing. Unlike other Goa'Uld this one was understanding and only a bit arrogant. Sun guessed that she had to be in her rooms at the other side of the building. In this courtyard she was seldom seen and not very popular, even mentioning her name caused some unease with the human women. Sun still supposed it being accorded to the old fears they all had on their mind from the centuries. Also they maybe had a problem with her behavior that was not always so polite. So Sun decided to ask for permission of audience later. Needing an audience made the simple wish of talking inconvenient by regulations. That was why Sun hoped to meet the other woman right here in that yard. But for now some conversation with those present was appropriate. They all were quite crazy for a good talk in spite of their usual reticence.  
  
"Niang, how's the baby?"  
  
"She s fine, thank you."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I am all right as well."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"It is more important that you are well again."  
  
All of those around nodded and a muddle of chatter came from all directions.  
  
"Thank you ladies but this is..."  
  
"Too much of honor?"  
  
Sun turned around immediately. It was the one she waited for. Coming in with that certain Goa'Uld love for great entrances though this one was comparatively shy. The other women present split up half in surprise half in fear, even Li went back inside. So the two suddenly were all alone in the courtyard. Somehow Sun welcomed it.  
  
"Yes, that was it."  
  
"I don't concur with that opinion."  
  
"So you say that I should be more grateful?"  
  
"Facing your previous condition you should."  
  
"Can you tell me what it was?"  
  
"Definitively no infection."  
  
"So what else?"  
  
"Poison."  
  
"How to ... That's hard to imagine."  
  
"It's just absolutely improbable. The symbiote was sick."  
  
Sun glanced incredulously at the other woman. "Sick?"  
  
"Yes. This only happens in one of a thousand million cases. When invading a host, then it secretes a poison taking effect on the nerves within some days. For ignorant eyes it just looks like a simple infection of the invasion's scar, because the poison is very difficult to detect."  
  
"Let me guess. Normally it is irreversible?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"And who found out that it was what it was?"  
  
"Me. I am one of the few of us that took the legend as possible."  
  
"There's your living evidence. Thank you so much."  
  
The two were giving each other a hug although they both normally found that as too sentimental.  
  
"I have to go now. There is always a lot to do."  
  
"So thank you for coming here."  
  
They bowed in front of each other. Then they went off in opposite directions. Some moments later Li and the other women reappeared from all sides of the yard.  
  
"Why do you always run away?"  
  
"Din Shuan is still a goddess we fear."  
  
"Do you fear her, Niang?"  
  
"No. She has always been so helpful to me ."  
  
"And you others? Everybody of you had her help even if it was just once. Shouldn't you turn that sick fear into some good respect?"  
  
Sun left the others alone with their thoughts without another word to say. She knew they would not change and she could not hold something against their opinion.  
  
Back in the rooms Li brought her some more tea. Sun started reading some and prepared mentally for her audience the next day. Afterward her servant helped her to undress and plaited Sun's hair for the night.  
  
It was late when she finally quitted thinking and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
(This is not the end...)  
  
What do you say till now? She's crazy? Funny, haha? Booooring ? Disgusting ?  
  
If you want more, Review please !!! and I'll give you a swell conclusion.  
  
Otherwise review as well and complain as much as you can. ;-) 


End file.
